1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to educational toys, and more specifically to toys used in teaching young children to recognize and distinguish larger from smaller numbers and to understand their relationships to physical size and to each other, as well as developing manual dexterity and the ability to distinguish color.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, inventors have directed their creative efforts toward combination mailboxes designed in such a way that multiple postal customers could insert mail, but including individual boxes in the same structure designed for delivery of mail to the postal customers. Other inventors have designed toy post office boxes having multiple drawers and equipment which tended to teach a child to a certain degree how a postal system might operate. Other inventors have directed their attention to educational devices with variously shaped blocks to improve the child's manual dexterity and to teach the child to distinguish between shapes. Applicant is unaware of any prior art which combines the unique features taught in the present invention for the development of the child's manual dexterity in combination with the development of an intimate understanding of numbers and their relationships to each other and to physical size.